Lost in Paradise
by E.L. Typist
Summary: Hunter awakens on a planet, assuming the Nostromo has ejected her from harm. How how she wished she was dead. Rated MA, for adult content, erotica, language. Readers discretion is advised. E. L
1. Chapter 1

**This is my one shot go at an Alien fanfic. As the title and bio tells, its rated M for erotica and possibly disturbing scenes not for the faint of heart. So you have been warned a total of 3 times. (Considering you have to physically select the rated M to get here). I have been playing and rewinding Alien all week, being one of my favorite horror movies, and this becoming my end product of writing. I hope you enjoy! E. L**

* * *

My name is Hunter, crew member of the Commercial Towing ship named Nostromo. I can't tell you how I ended up on this desolate planet that looked strangely familiar. My best guess was that the Nostromo malfunctioned during our hyper-sleep and blew up. Not before ejecting our cryotubes off into space for a better chance of survival. I spent months scavenging debris that landed with me, nothing or great importance since it was only fragments, nothing solid. That is until I found an entire section of the ship, the eating corridors. A lot of the outside was burnt but the inside, besides looking like a tornado ran through, was fairly intact. So I made my home inside it, and spent my days exploring my lone planet, finding the fruit that grew on vines from the tall trees were edible and quite delicious.

Now I know why this planet looks familiar. The planet reminded me of a place called Hawaii, a small island on Earth. I never been there before but in my geological class back in school, it was sitting right on top of a tectonic plate. I was always so fascinated by it. I never thought I would visit such a tropical and exotic place. Now, instead of dreaming, I was actually living in such place. What tasted like fruit hung from the trees in strange vines, and flowers that had tendons wiggling freely to catch its prey. Not like the traditional island but I think something much better.

I woke up feeling quite refreshed and after bathing in the purple lake, decided to go searching one last time to see if I had missed something. I packed a bag with a few supplies, knowing I want really in need of food, and wondered away from my home. I may have been an inspector but I had studies astrology and did medic work while in the service.

I wondered through the brush in my newly fashioned capris and tank top, enjoying the new found freedom without Parker tossing sexual suggestions to me. Everyone has needs right, but come on. Not that I would agree to any of his suggestions but I sure miss his sarcastic jokes to Ash and Ripley. Seeing them go at it was so much better than television. Lambert and I would just sit back and watch them rip each other's throats out. It was the best.

A snapping sound came from somewhere within the jungle, making me stop in my tracks. I hadn't heard a single creature since I have been here and I was certain I was alone. I had gone through dozens of excursions without ever running into anything besides odd shaped fish.

Then just as I scanned around, a horrifying creature slowly emerged from the brush ahead of me. It had no eyes, just a protruding black skull covered in something glossy. It seemed to have not noticed me as it reached around, trying to keep the branches and leaves sticking to it. It opened its mouth, a second pair of teeth stretching out and hissed. I couldn't move, the horror before my eyes paralyzing me.

He stood tall, nearly two whole feel taller than me, seeing as I was just a small 5'2 lady. My veins went to ice when it looked in my direction, sort of. It stuck out its mouth again as if testing the air, or smelling, but I know it noticed me. It hunched down slightly, the hissing being dragged out more as it turned toward me.

My instincts screamed for me to run, and that is exactly what I did. I spun on my heel like a ballerina and bolted back toward the burnt sector. My ears were trained on it, calculating the distance between us. It was coming, and running fast. There was no way I was going to make it to the sector in time, but I wouldn't put all my eggs in the basket yet. My lungs burned and my legs shot pain as I stomped through the thick jungle brush.

Just as the snapping of twigs and the hissing stopped, I went crashing to the ground. The air in my lungs was pushed out like a vacuum and its weight was that of Parker and Dallas put together. I felt it hissing and screeching as it discovered my bag. Then without notice I heard a shattering noise and a rip. It was attacking my bag! I wrestled the straps off just as the beast yanked on the bag, trying to get to me.

My legs pushed under me and I was back on my feet, running. Panic raced through me, pumping me full of adrenaline and the sheer will to survive. I pressed forward running as fast as the brush would let me. The sounds of twigs snapping and its hissing once again filled my ears. I hadn't noticed the tears that poured over my eyes, my mind focused on punching the seal doors and closing myself in. I didn't realize I was coming in hot, which made my abrupt stop to hit the button a near fail. My legs gave under me and I fell into the thick musk. Mud covered my hands and slashed up to my face, yet I was able to pull myself through the doors and kick the door shut. The sound of the seal racing down the doors was comforting but fear sparked again as the nightmarish creature slammed against the doors, slamming itself against the door. The small windows gave me enough to see the beast, embedding itself deep within my memories.

It pounded and pounded, making a horrible echo within the room. I dragged myself backwards, the mud making me slip as I pushed my hands. My heart was beating so fast, it might just stutter and just stop. The small windows strained against the pounding the creature made, sending small fractures through it. If it breaks a window, it could possibly climb through. Almost as if reading my mind, it noticed the crack on the window. If I didn't know better, it sounded like it hissed in approval. It began putting full force on the window, the fractures growing deeper, small pieces chipping off and falling to the ground.

I couldn't stop myself from trembling, and the beast was making fast progress on the window. With one sudden blow the glass shattered, spraying across the fake bedroom I had made. A scream blew up from within me, and I kicked myself up on my heel and turned the other way. I ran toward the other side of the wall, panicked and filled with fear. With stunning abilities it crashed against me, slamming me against the ridged wall. My chest erupted with pain from the ridges, and the beast pulled back, my body sliding down the wall. I collapsed to the ground, my hands rushing to grasp my chest.

I bit back tears and sobs as the hissing got deafening in my ear. It seemed to be sniffing me or sensing me with some kind of ability I was unaware of. His teeth grazed my arms, saliva dribbling from its mouth onto my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to witness my final moment of death. Yet nothing happened as it sniffed and searched me.

I shrieked as it grabbed my thigh, spinning me to face it. It made a low growling sound as my arms flew up to shield my face. Its head pressed against my belly, as it mimicked the motion of smelling the air. It moved its head around, going over my breasts, along my arms, down my legs and back to my belly.

With its clawed hand, it grabbed my throat, pulling me up to the wall, my feet barely touching on my tiptoes. I gasped for air, my hands trying to loosen its grip on my throat. It hissed like a snake and immediately I shut my eyes. It was going to kill me, I just know it. He slashed at me, his claws cutting my skin as it attacked me. A scream left my lips as it kept scratching me, slashing at my clothes and skin.

Then suddenly it stopped. I could feel my skin burn from the papercut-like scratches it gave me. Yet that wasn't what made me shriek in horror. I looked down at myself, realizing I no longer had my clothes attached to my skin. Instead, only strips of rag that tried desperately to hang onto my skin. It did that sniffing again to my now exposed skin, its head moving dangerously low.

It sniffed my crotch, its free hand fighting my efforts to keep my legs shut. What the hell was that thing, and why does it smell me there? After what felt like forever, it pulled back its head turning left and right. As if inspecting the room, it noticed my makeshift bed on top of the table. The table was wide enough to fix my makeshift bed and leave plenty of room to eat as well.

It dragged me along, making me walk with it on my tiptoes. As we neared the table in the center of the room, it threw me onto the table. Its massive tail swished quickly, knocking over my bed onto the floor. I gripped the end of the table, not wanting to look behind me. Yet being an army soldier I had to know what it was doing. With a shake body I glanced behind me, my mouth nearly touching the floor.

It had a god damn penis! This thing must have erupted from… I don't fucken know and I didn't want to either! Its clawed hand slammed into my back, pressing against the cold table. As much as I didn't want to react, the cold table sent a shiver as my breasts pressed against it. The monster hissed as it got close to my ear. It sniffed around, as if intrigued by the action. Its other clawed hand grabbed my arm pressing it against the table as well.

A sob rocked me as I no longer could hold back the tears. I tried to press my legs together as it rubbed up against me. The massive tail reached around, wrapping swiftly around my knee, holding it apart. How the hell is that massive thing going to fit inside? It can't, without splitting me in half! I was going to be raped by a monstrous beast, why didn't I just die when I crash landed?

It started to push into me its girth was just too big. Its tail pulled my leg further away, lifting my foot off the ground. It hissed again, assumingly impatient of the progress, and rammed his penis deep within me. I could feel myself clenching and unclenching, my virginity being robbed from me by an alien! I made a sound that was a shriek mixed with a gasp. The Alien leaned closer, its teeth and saliva uncomfortably close to my ear, and pushed itself out.

My legs trembled from the sensation, the pain stinging from inside me. I pressed my forehead to the table as the alien began to fuck the life out of me. As much as I wanted to die, I couldn't help but feel amazed that the massive equipment the alien was sporting was able to fit inside me, especially since I haven't had sex before. The monster began to pick up speed, knocking me out of my own thoughts. My hand gripped tightly to the edge of the table, trying to keep myself from sliding off it.

I tried fighting off this weird feeling I my stomach. My entire body was on fire, burning up with each thrust it did. I couldn't control myself. My breathing was becoming shorter, more rapid as the beast fucked me. I could feel the sweat on my body and without warning, something vibrated inside me. A loud moan filled my ears as my body shook from this euphoria that spread from my belly outward.

The monster kept fucking me until it had its own orgasm, the near fire cum filled me to the very rim and beginning to drip down my leg. The tail of the monster slipped off my knee, and the beast slid out of me, its penis covering in its hot semen. The hand that pinned me down grabbed my arm, spinning me onto my back. Fear had long gone left my body, my senses were scrambled and scattered. He, seeing that it had a penis and all, wrapping its clawed hands around my waist and picked me up, it pulled me close to its dangerous face and without any real stop to the adventure, slid me back onto its penis.

I gasped, my head falling back as it reached the furthest parts of my vagina. My legs fell back to either side, giving it extra room to slide in. As I waited for it to start fucking me again, something ran up my leg and pressed against my ass. I flinched and jumped within its grasp. It hissed violently, as if demanding me to stay put. I bit my lower lip as it growled, something pushing against my anus.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw its tail, moving slightly, a similar movement would occur near my ass. It was going to fuck me from both ends, with its damn tail. Oh god, gods, anyone really, please help me! Then something entered my ass. The beats pulled me closer, its tail trying to find a way in. I pushed out my hands against its slick chest, my back arching as its tail pushed further into my ass. Small gasps left my lips, as it reached deeper into me, the beast now being between my legs to keep them from closing.

With much more care than before, it slid in and out of my ass slowly, as if knowing it wasn't supposed to be in there. It did that for a while before moving me up and down its penis. I couldn't help but feel good about it. Being fucked from both ends was amazing, sensual. I watched at his semen oozed down its penis, and the sound of something squishing as it picked up speed.

I was slowly being fucked to another orgasm as of right now. I didn't really care what happened to me now. It was amazing, this feeling. Had I known that having sex would feel this good, I would have done it much sooner. I mean I am only about twenty years old in actual living years and right now I was being fucked by a beast.

I don't know how long we fucked but the beast had stamina for days. It fucked me every which way, either with just its penis, its tail, or if I was lucky enough, both. I knew I was going to die soon, once it was done fucking me. Yet I can't help but think it won't kill me, as it would stop when I would get near fainting from either lack of sleep, hunger, or thirsty. It was always erect and as the days past, all I could do was sleep, wake up with it fucking me, eat, it fucking me right after, and somethings would just keep fucking me while I tried to drink water.


	2. Update

Hello my sultry friends! So due to the MASSIVE amounts of feedback and subscriptions to this kinky story, I decided to write a sequel to it for you dirty folks. The sequel will be included in the new erotica book I am writing that will be available sometime in the fall. So just so we are clear hat is the Alien original story AND the sequel will be included in my book

So for those who are oh so dying to know what I'm the world will happen to our dear Nostromo friend, be on the lookout for updates on my profile as to the details of the book and the sequel. And please feel free to message me any of your fantasies, erotic storylines or a erotica you wish for me to write. I am here to please your colorful minds.

-E.L Typist


End file.
